


Better Things to do Than Party

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry and Leonard steal a moment for themselves.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Better Things to do Than Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt list I posted on my Tumblr. It's unbetaed, but it was tons of fun to write.
> 
> Prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

~*~

“Why are they still here?” Barry whined against Leonard’s collarbone, and it seemed somehow charming. Leonard was warm and a little tipsy, which made him terribly indulgent. It was a weakness. He idly rubbed Barry’s back as they listened to their friends in the living room.

They were currently hiding in a little notch in the wall close to the pantry, and the edge of the counter was digging into the small of Leonard’s back. Barry was glued to him, he was glued to the counter, and he knew without a doubt that everyone on the Waverider besides Mick had watched them go.

“Are you ditching your own party?” Leonard teased, pressing a kiss to Barry’s temple. He was not at all affected by the way Barry wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist. He was especially not affected by the way Barry rested his head against Leonard’s shoulder.

“We’re both ditching it.” Barry sighed, long and heartfelt, and Leonard pushed a strand of hair out of Barry’s face. The warmth of alcohol made touching Barry seem like an excellent idea, and he traced the line of Barry’s cheekbone and jaw with his fingertips. 

He was weighing the pros and cons of leaning in when Barry made an impatient sound low in his throat and tilted his head for a kiss. It was sweet, and Leonard met him halfway, relishing in the softness of Barry’s lips. There was no reason for Leonard’s gut to squirm with nerves like he was kissing a boy behind the bleachers at school, but there he was, flustered and embarrassed and so full of feeling he was sick with it.

He never particularly liked parties anyway, and this–Barry in his arms, eager and holding Leonard like he was precious? He didn’t need to be anywhere else.

~*~


End file.
